White Houses: The Scandal Pt 1 Aizen Two-Part Story
by DayDreamer4Life
Summary: For Bretardedness101. AU. Every presidency has a scandal, either big or small. Unfortunately, young Kimberlee Sohma will be apart of one whether she likes it or not. President Sousuke Aizen was a kind and polite, soft-spoken, and well-respected man who was admired by all. He would never do anything risky to loss it all. Not even be with her…Oh how so wrong you...Based off Scandal


White Houses: The Scandal

Everything was foreign to her; the room, the furniture – _his _bed. Her breathe took a sharp in take when she noticed the neatly made mattress a few feet away from her, and her heart picked up pace to the realization that dawned upon her of what room she was in. _His bedroom._

As a sudden reaction, she gripped the paperwork she was holding in her hands firmly to her chest, and silently, yet quickly, started her way out of the room. Guilt fell upon her of how stupid she was to come here in the first place, knowing very well how vacant this part of the building was since his wife and children left for vacation. _How unprofessional! _She thought to herself, going backwards in her steps towards the door. _Nice job getting yourself into this mess Kimberlee!_

She never made this kind of mistake before. She was so professional, so careful. How could she slip up now – with her very first job, in a _**VERY **_important building. She mentally slapped herself for making such a fault. If she was caught here, caught with _**HIM**_ , she would be ruined. Her career, which her parents have been building up since her conception, would be destroyed. And her life, before she could even begin it, would be lost.

_No!_

She will not allow that. She will not let this error to be the end of her – the end of Kimberlee Sohma, the first White House Communications Director of Asian descent. She will fight for her honor and _**NOT**_ be another Monica Lewinsky.

_I will also fight for the President's…_

Stopping in her tracks, Kimberlee felt a familiar feeling rising in her chest. The feeling in her view was very bothersome, and only arose when the President was near or when she had him on her mind. It was wrong the way she thought of her – dreamed of him. It wasn't very professional _**NOR**_ honorable since he was married with children. _But still…_

Even though he was married and fathering, Kimberlee still wanted him. _And she wanted him to want her. _She knew it was shameful to think that way, but she was young – a virgin – and the President was all she ever dreamed of; mature, powerful, charming, and intelligential. It suddenly dawned on her then that maybe – deep down – she wanted to be there. That secretly, she came there knowing the dangers but didn't care.

_**No!**_

_What am I thinking? _She thought disgusted. _I got to get out of here. _But before Kimberlee could continue her walk, she heard the door close behind her, and his footsteps approach. She was too late.

"Kimberlee,"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"I thought I told you to take a seat while I was gone," He smiled warmly at her, taking off his black blazer. "I prefer all my guest to be relax while in my home."

"I really can't stay for long, Mr. President," Kimberlee exclaimed, as her boss walked pass her to his desk. "I was really just hoping you could go over your "State of the Union Address" for this upcoming Tuesday."

Reaching in the paperwork, Kimberlee pulled out the address she had poured her life into over the past week and handed it to her Commander-in-Chief. A wave of relief fell upon her as the President took it and started to read through it. She had accomplished her mission and nothing happened, much to her pleasure and slight displeasure.

As she watched the Head of State read over her work, she wanted to scold herself for even thinking something would happen between him and her. He was the President of the United States, the first born of the Aizen family, a husband, a father – what was she thinking. President Sousuke Aizen was a kind and polite, soft-spoken, and well-respected man who was admired by all. He would never do anything risky to loss it all. _Not even be with her…_

"This is very well written," The President commented, looking up at her.

"Thank you, sir," She smiled, slightly admiring his comment and nerdy appearance. President Aizen wasn't a bad looking man by all means, but usually kept his appearance modest: squared glasses over his soft brown eyes, scholarly brown hair, a permanent genuine smile forever laced across his calm face. Any other young woman in her late twenties may have called it okay, but in Kimberlee's view it was nothing more than dreamy. "I'll be leaving now. I expect you to go over it a few times tonight before heading to bed and then in the morning you can go over it with me. Have a good night, sir."

Kimberlee was nearly towards the door when she felt two skinny, large hands fall upon her small shoulders. Confused, she looked up to find her President looming over her, his smile still there, but his eyes darken.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. President?"

"Well…I was hoping you could stay awhile and go over it with me now," He exclaimed. "If it's not a problem with you."

"Oh, well…it's sort of late, sir and – ,"

"I know I'm asking too much, Kimberlee, but it would mean a lot to me if you could stay and help me practice."

Kimberlee paused for a moment. It was late, but her President needed her, and it was her job to help him in his presidency with his speeches. Feeling obligated, Kimberlee agreed to staying.

It only took an hour for the President to go over his whole speech with her. To her surprise, he said everything perfectly, which made her question why she needed to stay. He had clearly made the address his own and made it sound as if he was the one that written it. Why did he need her there?

"How was that?" President Aizen questioned.

"Perfect," She smiled. "You had everything, sir. You really didn't need me to stay,"

"Nonsense," He chirped, setting the paper down. "I always need a pair of eyes on me when I'm practicing. It makes me feel more like I'm actually giving it in front of an audience."

"I'm sure it does, sir," Kimberlee said, standing from the chair she was in. "I should probably get going now. It's getting pretty late."

"Yes, it is," President Aizen agreed, walking her to the door and grabbing the door knob for her. "But answer something for me, Kimmy…do _you really want to leave_?"


End file.
